Mi Realidad Pragmática
by Neruso y Neria
Summary: IA es una chica cuyo intelecto supera al promedio, sus pensamientos y respuestas logran abarcar cada rama filosófica, llegando a pensar que la realidad en la que vive está llena de seres menos listos que ella. "una chica genio" la describen, "pensamientos vanguardistas" en su mente, "estereotipos" es lo que ve. -el mundo está por debajo de mi racionalidad-
1. Ves con el lóbulo occipital

**konichiwaaa! minaaaa! bueno aqui esta un trabajo en conjunto con mi hermana, esta ves les traemos algo que escuche recientemente de vocaloid y me encanto, me senti... como decirlo... tan identificado con esa cancion, en ella esta basada el fic... IA recientemente me ha interesado y sus canciones son bastante buenas.**

**Neria: solo di que te enamoraste de ella y ya... ¬¬**

**Neruso: eso es muy apresurado! ademas acabo de conocerla! por favor no digas eso!**

**Neria: Neruso se enamoro de IA por oír "the pragmatic realist"... sabes bien que estas traicionando a Gumi cuando haces eso no?**

**Neruso: ...**

**Neria: eres un desvergonzado onii-chan...**

**Neruso: b-buuueno! aquí esta el fic que preparamos justamente el día de ayer... así que si tiene fallas nos dicen! que lo disfruten!**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**"ves con el lóbulo occipital"**

**"idea…"**

-cariño, espero que tu nueva escuela te guste-

**"pensamiento…"**

-sé que ha sido difícil, tu padre promete no más transferencias a causa de su trabajo-

**"y el cuerpo… elementos variables al momento de la relación social, cada parte lleva un importante papel en juego, un cuerpo materializa la atracción y la seguridad de ser escuchado, los pensamientos llevan al sujeto a tomar iniciativa en la interacción y la idea toma forma mientras se busca un camino para llegar a la meta propuesta"**

-por favor cariño, quiero que hagas amigos en esta ocasión-

**"amigos… definición social a aquellos sujetos que desempeñan una serie de acciones que satisfacen a la persona, según su género y su variable forma de comportarse… me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos…"**

-sabes que estamos muy orgullosos de tus excelentes notas… pero, quiero que hagas amigos y que disfrutes de tu juventud- expreso su madre.

**"que banal… tanto sus palabras como todo su ser, su ingratificante existencia debió de dejar pensamientos residuales de estupidez e insustancialidad…"**

-aquí está tu bento… ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la escuela? Puedo llevarte en el auto-

-no… gracias- reverencio a su madre, tomo el bento y salió de la cocina con calma.

-¿de dónde habrá sacado esa seriedad?- mascullo su madre.

IA Aria, una chica de 16 años, con piel blanca y gafas negras, su cabello rubio puede ser confundido por un color blancuzco o incluso blanco marfil, de ojos tan azules como zafiros y de actitud callada, se encuentra junto a lo que parece ser su nuevo maestro en la sala de profesores.

-me alegra que estés tan temprano aquí, es un gusto por fin conocer a la estudiante numero uno de la región, soy Kiyoteru seré tu profesor en lo que resta del año…- le extendió su mano.

**"impertinente remedo de maestro, seguramente le otorgaron el titulo por mera consideración, no puedo concretar que la torpeza de esta institución sea tal como para contratar a profesores de tan bajo rango de educación superior"**

-…- IA no estrecho la mano, solo acomodo sus gafas y prosiguió a ver a es profesor.

-oh… bueno, la clase comenzara en una hora, si quieres puedes pasar al salón y tomar asiento donde quieras… bienvenida a Kotogakko-

**"seguramente su CI no debe de pasar de 100 quedándose atorado en el margen de un 34,4% de personas torpes y comunes, por su forma de expresarse asumo que es un profesor de segunda que insiste en utilizar la desfasada manera de enseñanza informativa, este sujeto terminara siendo un estorbo para mi camino"**

IA podía ser muy egocéntrica, llegando a tratar a las personas a su alrededor como "alimañas carentes de materia gris" según ella. Tras años de catalogar y analizar cada libro que contenían sus escuelas anteriores, llego al punto de darse cuenta que socializar era una terrible pérdida de tiempo para sus estándares psicológicos, IA nunca había dependido de nadie, ni de sus propios padres, mostrando capacidad en la realización de todo tipo de tareas mentales en el área laboral… su padre Oin Aria y su madre Nanami Aria, alimentaron su inteligencia desde muy pequeña, mostrando indicios de ser "superdotada " a la temprana edad de nueve meses. IA por su parte, no mostro desagrado por la tarea de estudiar diez horas todos los días, "chica genio" la describió la revista universitaria de Todai y a ella, le agradaba ese título.

-¡naaa! ¿Es en serio? No puedo creer…- tres estudiantes entraron al salón, encontrando a una chica rubia sentada justo en el centro del mismo.

-ella debe de ser la "nueva" de la que todos hablan- susurro uno de los chicos de el trio.

-¡wow, es muy hermosa!- añadió la tercera persona con la voz baja mientras se sentaba en sus asientos.

-¿Qué creen que haga tan temprano aquí?- pregunto la chica a sus aparentemente amigos.

**"XXVIII: cuando entre la sombra oscura**

**Perdida una voz murmura**

**Turbando su triste calma,**

**Si en el fondo de mi alma**

**La oigo, dulce resonar,**

**Dime ¿es que el viento en sus giros**

**Se queja, o es que tus respiros me hablan de amor al pasar?"**

IA se encontraba recitando las muy apreciadas por ella: "Rimas" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Sin percatarse que ya habían comenzado a llegar los demás alumnos que participaban en la clase, sumergida en sus poéticos pensamientos aprendidos de memoria, seguía con su gustosa exposición.

**"LXXI: No dormía; vagaba en ese limbo**

**en el que cambian de forma los objetos,**

**misteriosos espacios que separan**

**la vigilia del…"**

Como si de un sueño se tratase, despertó, haciendo lo que más le disgustaba: interrumpir sus momentos de alegorías y sinfonías mentales. Ella amaba las rimas de Bécquer, si no al él mismo, desde que había memorizado el libro, cada vez que lo recitaba su cuerpo experimentaba débiles temblores, sus manos sudaban y la respiración se le agitaba… IA sabía muy bien que a eso se le llamaba "excitación". Después de mucho analizar lo que le pasaba, llego a la conclusión: "que estaba enamorada" si, enamorada desde los 11 años de aquellas hermosas prosas de su autor favorito.

IA había interrumpido sus pensamientos por la inmensa cantidad de ruido que estallaba a su alrededor, notando de inmediato que el salón ya se encontraba abarrotado de estudiantes.

**"verde Kelly, amarillo limón, ámbar, carmesí, blanco lino, amarillo dorado, aguamarina, rosa salmón, escarlata… es bueno que este salón tenga variabilidad, simples sujetos de una realidad incongruente, vagando por caminos irracionales aun mundo consumista y estereotipado, pobres criaturas sin suficiente "libertad" si así se le puede llamar a ser esclavos de su existencia limitada"**

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar al profesor, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y guardaron el debido silencio. Colocando los papeles que traía en su mano sobre la catedra, decidió comenzar a hablar hasta que todo el ruido cesara.

-muy bien… buenos días estudiantes -

Una gran variedad cantidad de saludos se escucharon, desde es simple "buenos días sensei" hasta el informal "qué onda sensei" provenían de los alumnos, IA solo atendió con la vista a el supuesto profesor que atendería todas sus dudas en lo que restaba del año.

**"Como si este personaje estuviera tan capacitado como para darme consejos o guiarme, simplemente será lo mismo que con los otros "profesores" nunca lograron comprender mi intelecto indudablemente superior"**

-este día tenemos a una chica nueva entre ustedes ¿podrías pararte y presentarte?- los ojos curiosos posaron su vista en la nueva integrante del salón, entre pequeñas charlas los presentes comenzaron a murmurarse cosas, IA no dio importancia ante las palabras de las personas a su alrededor.

Muy calmadamente se puso de pie, acomodo sus gafas y prosiguió a presentarse como ella solía hacer:

-mi nombre es IA Aria…-su voz por muy baja que fuera, en el silencio de aquel salón, generaba un eco estridente, haciendo que cualquiera dentro de él, pudiera escucharla.

**"simple materia viviente caminando alrededor mío, el mundo está por debajo de mi racionalidad, desde este punto cronológico, yo soy ahora su heroína, aquella que les hará ver la luz… como debería haber sido"**

Sin más que decir tomo asiento, llevándose consigo más que solo dudas de sus nuevos compañeros de aula. El profesor se quedó algo aturdido, el esperaba una presentación un poco más… larga, así que decidió continuar él.

-muy… ¿bien?... Aaaa-abran sus libros en la página 79… IA puedes unirte con alguien ya que aún no te entregan tus libros-

**"¡inaceptable! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer que me tenga que mesclar con esta clase de seres más bajos a mi rango? Indudablemente, es más torpe de lo que pensé, comienzo a percatarme que no leyó la nota que mis padres le estregaron"**

-¡sensei! Yo puedo compartir mi libro con ella- IA dirigió la vista a la persona que había hablado, encontrándose con un chica de cabello verde que levantaba la mano para llamar la atención.

-es muy amable de tu parte que te ofrezcas, Gumi…solo que ¿no sería mejor que alguien _**cercano**_ a ella se le uniera? ¿Y no alguien que este a _**7 asientos**_ de distancia?- todos en el salón excepto IA comenzaron a reír.

**"verde Kelly… debes de ser un persona patética, con convicciones y acciones que tratan en la mayor parte de autosatisfacerte. Mantener tus decisiones a flote deben ser un tanto difíciles, ya que teorizo que tu lóbulo frontal debe de estar fallando, tu sentido común es un tanto infantil e incoherente"**

-descuide sensei, puedo cambiar de puesto con Gumi… no hay… problema… enviar…-dijo una chica rubia, sentada junto a Ia, mientras trataba de ocultar su móvil bajo la mesa de su asiento.

-Gracias Neru y de paso me dejas tu móvil- hablo en profesor apoyándose en la catedra.

-¿¡Eeeehhh!?- exclamo Neru, dejando a la vista el móvil color amarillo con un colgante que parecía ser una versión pequeña de el mismo móvil.

**"ámbar debe tener cierta atracción a la tecnología, otro sucio espécimen de sujeto adicto a las maquinas modernas, espero que cada mínima fracción de neuronas que tenga terminen desintegrándose ante tanta exposición a la radiación emitida por ese aparato"**

Neru se levantó y camino algo decaída por lo que acababa de pasar, entrego al móvil a su profesor y este le explico:

-te lo devolveré al final del día… pasa por él al salón de profesores- tomo el móvil y lo coloco en su bolsillo.

Gumi corrió hasta sentarse en el lugar donde se encontraba Neru, Levanto el escritorio y lo puso junto al de Ia, dio una sonrisa y saco el libro colocándolo justo entre ellas dos.

-pagina 79, en la parte superior…- es profesor continuo con la clase.

-soy Gumi Megpoid, un gusto IA, bienvenida a Kotogakko, ¡espero que nos llevemos bien!-dijo Gumi con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que IA atendió con una mirada.

-…-ella no hablo, regresando su vista al libro.

-no eres muy hablantina… descuida ¡seremos muy buenas amigas aunque no hables mucho!-su expresión era sincera y cálida, cualquiera estaría feliz por tener a un amigo tan rápido… pero IA no…

**"primero te atreves a dirigirme la palabra como si tuvieras las suficientes sinapsis para llevar una conversación conmigo… y ahora quieres que socialice con un ser tan insignificante como tú"**

-… aléjate de mí…- Gumi abrió los ojos como dos platos, se sentía incomoda, le entristecía el resultado de la conversación.

-lo-lo siento… IA- dijo cabizbaja, muy apenada por lo sucedido.

-no digas mi nombre…- atedio rápido y precisa ante las palabras de Gumi.

El resto del día, la situación empeoro, dos chicos quisieron hablar con IA, recibiendo de ella solo tres palabras: "Victors de Aveyron" a lo que los chicos se fueron y muy confundidos además. En cuando a IA, ella detestaba su nueva escuela, pero tenía esperanzas que todo mejorara, al menos si los "incrédulos" la dejan de "molestar"

La campana sonó, dando la hora de ir a casa, los salones comenzaron a vaciarse, de la escuela salían estudiantes felices porque el día había acabado. Mientras que en el salón 102 aun contenía a una rubia esperando el mejor momento para irse del lugar.

**"todos a mi alrededor son mis enemigos, buscan que deje mis obligaciones y hacerme caer en su mundo capitalista, asechan a que dé un paso en falso, torpes seres… no saben que no pienso desistir"**

IA tomo sus cosas, ordeno cada lápiz y cuaderno en su lugar, el orden era su firma y pretendía mantener su firma impecable en todo momento. Se levantó, prosiguió a salir del salón cuando de repente, una voz la detuvo:

-disculpa…- IA poso la vista sobre la chica de cabello verde, esta parecía un tanto deprimida.

-yo solo quería disculparme si dije o hice algo que no te agradara… suelo ser un poco hiperactiva a veces… yo quería conocerte es todo- Gumi mantenía la vista abajo para evitar contacto visual con IA. Espero alguna respuesta por parte de ella, pero no hubo nada.

-…- IA no dijo nada, pero claramente a ella le gustaba esto.

**"que naturaleza más sublime y espectacular, puede que aprenda algo de ella"**

El silencio rondo por el lugar unos segundos, Gumi miro el rostro inexpresivo de IA y preparo su siguiente comentario para poder obtener alguna respuesta.

-yo… solo quería ser tu amiga…-

-… nunca lo serás…- Gumi miro a IA desconsoladamente y muy herida.

-pero… de ahora en adelante… me enseñaras que es lo que viven los seres de tu inusual existencia-continuo IA, mostrando cierto brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

**Neruso: IA se parece tanto a mi cuando comenze a estudiar en la Universidad... que viejos tiempos...**

**Neria: te odie en esos tiempos... que bueno que ya te paso.**

**Neruso :"como se atreve a hablarme de esa manera, impertinente ser sin una sola fibra de inteligencia meramente superior al grado de primera adolescencia, indudablemente su existencia es mas que solo para demostrar a la sociedad la clase de sujetos que viven en su retorcidas ciudades"**

**Neria: ¬¬... muy bien. estoy harta! te mereces un buen arreglo de dientes por parte de señor BATE!**

**Neruso: NO NO NO NO! yo solo bromeaba!(golpea a Neruso en la cara)**

**(Neruso cae, Neria continua con los golpes en la cara y en sus cercanías)...(se derrama sangre en todo el lugar)**

**Neria: esperamos sus comentarios y gracias por leernos!(da un golpe mas al cuerpo de Neruso)... XD**


	2. Experimento de campo, parte 1

**Neruso: muy bien, el segundo capítulo de esta "minuciosamente pensada literatura" según como lo diría nuestra IA, en este capitulo demostramos el inicio que hará que IA cambie su forma de ser, por supuesto, las preguntas que nos hicieron serán respondidas al final del fic, esperamos que les guste y que nos sigan leyendo. verdad Neria?**

**Neria: vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

**Neruso: que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**"experimento de campo parte-1"**

-te quedó deliciosa la cena amor- dijo Ion Aria a su esposa luego de probar la comida.

-Aww… ¡gracias cariño!-

**"Papá y mamá se miran tan torpes cuando realizan interacción, deberían dejar de lado sus actividades "amorosas" y poner más atención en los objetivos más importantes de su papel como criadores y pilares del hogar… claro, como si ellos tuvieran tal capacidad para criar o mantener el bienestar económico de esta familia, como padres hicieron mejor en dejarme en manos de profesionales del saber. Si no hubiera sido así, dudo mucho que mi ser llegara a tal grado de razonamiento"**

-¿qué tal la semana en tu nueva escuela IA?- pregunto en padre de ella, llevándose a la boca un trozo de soya.

-excelente… el facilitante menciona que me adapte a las clases muy bien… me realizaron una prueba de coordinación escolar, obteniendo en ella una nota perfecta…- mascullo IA, se quitó sus gafas y las dejo sobre la mesa.

-felicidades hija, sique así- atendió su padre ante la natural forma de ser de su hija.

La cena continuo como era de costumbre, sus padres alagándose y hablando entre sí, mientras que IA permanecía callada y sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió dar el anuncio que tenía planeado abordar en esta reunión.

-mañana… tendré una actividad recreativa con una chica del aula, se realizara en el parque a las once de la mañana…- el padre de IA dejo de comer y su madre la miro con ojos muy abiertos.

-disculpa cariño… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto su madre.

-…- IA no respondió, le disgustaba volver a repetir lo que exponía, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿dices que saldrás con una amiga?- pregunto el padre muy extrañado de su hija.

-si así lo denominan… requiero de su autorización para poder asistir… no es eso lo que hacen las chicas… ¿normales?- IA miro a su madre y esta dijo:

-cla-claro que puedes ir cariño, estoy muy feliz que hayas hecho una amiga tan rápido- su madre parecía encantada por el tema.

-¿Cómo se llama esa amiga tuya?- interrogo su padre, parecía bastante interesado que su hija haya conseguido amistades.

-… "Generalización Unitaria de Muestras del Individuo 1"…- tomo sus lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con una franela blanca.

Sus padres cruzaron miradas, para luego comenzar a contar con los dedos como si de una prueba aritmética se tratase, llegando a la conclusión en unos veinte segundos después.

-¿Gumi?- comento su madre con titubeos.

-¿se llama Gumi?- añadió su padre un segundo después de lo dicho por su esposa.

-… Gracias por la comida, me retiro…- IA se levantó de la mesa, tomo el plato en el que había comido y se fue del comedor.

Ellos dos sabían muy bien como era su hija, IA podía ser callada y muy egoísta, pero aún era una adolescente y como tal, solía realizar algunas pocas acciones de las chicas de su edad. Como en este caso: armar palabras con el nombre de sus amigas, aunque para IA, esa era una mejor forma de ser eficiente en las investigaciones de campo que realizaba a veces. Sus padres sonrieron al ver a una "chica más" dentro de su sabia hija.

* * *

Una bufanda de un rosa muy pálido posaba en el cuello de IA, la temporada de invierno estaba por terminar pero aun así, la helada aun podía percibirse. Sus mejillas se encontraban muy rosadas haciendo juego con sus gafas del mismo color, IA esperaba sentada en una delas bancas que rodeaba del camino del parque, las personas que caminaban cerca de ella la volteaban a ver, curiosidad solamente quizás, la peliblanca comía una especie de golosina roja en tiras que no superaban los diez centímetros.

**"la humanidad atrapada en una rutina diaria, aun en fin de semana no dejan sus ajetreadas acciones que solamente los llevan a sentirse parte de una sociedad que los lleva a vivir una vida monótona y sustancial"**

IA ponía atención a cada persona que se encontraba a su alrededor, su vista nunca le fallaba, podía notar hasta a tres chicas con sus trajes de invierno caminando junto a tres chicos.

**"chicas que solo les interesa encontrar novios por medio de métodos tan desagradables; mostrando todo su cuerpo al público con esas faldas cortas y blusas inservibles para la estación en la que nos encontramos, sus mentes están atrapadas por el mercado consumista de la moda, pobres crías de capacidad tan baja"**

La ropa de IA no podía ser la más linda o de moda, pero su ropa cumplía con las expectativas que ella buscaba: cubrirla del frió, ser cómoda y que a ella le gustase. Pues sus zapatillas cafés le daban movilidad y comodidad, una falda larga hasta los tobillos de una coloración verde suave cubría sus piernas, una camiseta blanca se encontraba debajo de un suéter de una tonalidad levemente amarillenta, nada especial y de buena presentación, IA se sentía bien con su ropa y no le importaba las miradas o comentarios de los demás por su forma de vestir.

IA detuvo sus pensamientos para poder ver la hora en su móvil, notando que ya había pasado la hora propuesta de reunión, ella guardo la bolsa de la que comía las golosinas, se puso de pie y tomo riendas para irse.

-¡IIIIIAAAAAA!- miro hacia sus espaldas notando a lo lejos a Gumi corriendo en dirección suyo.

**"hablando de chicas torpes por la obsesión de las modas"**

-¡lo lamento! ¿Esperaste mucho?- se disculpó Gumi con ambas manos frente de ella, en su mano izquierda podía verse un alucinante bolso naranja y en la otra una serie de pulseras muy coloridas.

IA "escaneo" a su compañera de cabeza a pies. Sujetando el verdoso cabello de Gumi una cinta que combinaba con su bolso, su vestimenta era "naturalmente encantadora", una camisa amarilla de tirantes, un enorme cinturón que sujetaba unos janes cortos, llevando en sus pies unas zapatillas verdes. IA por un breve momento sufrió un tic nervioso en su ojo, ella no soportaba esa clase de vestimenta y ahora la chica con la que se suponía que la ayudaría a entender la clase de vida que tienen los jóvenes en la actualidad, estaba usando lo que detestaba en las personas.

**"repulsivo ¿Cómo pudo salir en público así? ¿Acaso no se avergüenza? ¿Es que hasta sus padres dejan que se exponga de esta manera? Indudablemente debo saber cuál es la causa de tal comportamiento"**

-llegas tarde…- manifestó IA con seño fruncido muy notable en su rostro.

-pero… apenas son las once y tres…- objeció Gumi mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca.

-las investigaciones tienen que ser puntuales…- añadió rápido IA, es era otra de una larga lista de cosas que odiaba, y la impuntualidad ocupaba un puesto muy alto.

-je, je, je que divertida eres IA, yo invito las hamburguesas- señalo a un establecimiento cercano, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

**"que inicie la investigación"**

IA siguió a Gumi con cierta distancia, la peliverde lo noto y decidió detenerse a esperar a su compañera, caminaron juntas hasta llegar al local en donde posaba un enorme letrero que decía: "McDonald's" un pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de IA, Gumi muy emocionada pregunto:

-¿te gusta la comida de aquí?-

-es primera vez que voy a comer aquí…- excuso IA, sorprendiéndose Gumi por la respuesta de ella.

**"en el letrero debería estar: venta de alimentos obstruye arterias, pero posiblemente el jefe de marketing debió haber denegado el uso de un nombre poco atractivo para la sociedad comedora de alimentos chatarra, una forma muy común de ocultar la realidad de los ojos de os consumistas"**

Gumi prosiguió a entrar al establecimiento, manteniendo la puerta abierta apara que su amiga entrara al lugar.

IA avanzo y entro al local, recibiendo un "bienvenidos a McDonald's" por parte de una señorita detrás del mostrador. La peliverde observo a la cajera y esta reacciono un poco nerviosa, se acercaron al mostrador, IA no perdió de vista ni una sola reacción de su "sujeto de experimentación"

-¿Miku? ¿Trabajas aquí?- hablo con asombro la peliverde hacia la muy conocida cajera, la chica de cabellos agua marina contesto con voz muy baja:

-Gumi, por favor, has que no nos conocemos… tuve que mentir acerca de mi edad para poder trabajar aquí… no quiero problemas- ella parecía un poco nerviosa por la conversación así que decidió terminarla y tratar a sus compañeras como cualquier otro cliente.

-tengan buenos días ¿de-desean algo de comer?- hablo Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mmm… yo quiero el número siete, sin queso ¿IA tu qué pedirás?- pregunto a su amiga que veía la cartelera de órdenes.

-solo una ensalada pequeña…- parecía que IA no mostraba confianza aun de la ensalada que había pedido, pero era lo único mínimamente saludable en el cartel, claro, si le quitabas los aderezos.

**"¿la gente come esto? Es la principal causa de sobre peso e infartos en la actualidad y aun así siguen consumiendo de estas carnes de dudosa procedencia, espero poder encontrar el sentido de alimentarse con esto, tendré que colocar mucha atenciones a los reflejos condicionados en mi sujeto de experimentación"**

-gracias por su compra, esperemos que vuelvan pronto- dijo Miku haciendo una leve reverencia ante sus "clientes"

* * *

-¡es increíble! Miku está trabajando tan duro, por lo que se, ella quiere estudiar baile pero sus padres no la dejan, así que estudia y trabaja para poder pagar sus prácticas… ella es impresionante- tomo un sorbo de la soda enfrente suyo, Gumi e IA se habían sentado en las mesas que se encontraban en el exterior del local.

**"baile… puede que esa chica no sea tan torpe después de todo, el baile es una de la pocas formas de expresión artística que verdaderamente tienen el potencial de atraer masas y cambiar formas de vida por medio de movimientos rítmicos y tonadas de buen gusto"**

-Miku es genial, si necesitas algo, ella puede ayudarte, es miembro del comité estudiantil y la mejor estudiante del aula- dijo Gumi, IA miro a través del vidrio que separaba a Miku de ella y sus pensamientos comenzaron a surgir.

**"mejor estudiante, un título demasiado grande para ella, es impresionante que costee sus propios estudios y además ser una buena estudiante ¿serás suficientemente estable para mantenerte intacta? Dudo mucho que logres tener lo que se necesita, tendrás que ceder, ahora yo soy tu depredador natural, señorita aguamarina"**

-¡IA eres tan divertida!- exclamo Gumi haciendo que su compañera saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuáles son tus referencias?- pregunto IA, dejando a Gumi un poco ida, cuando logro saber a lo que su amiga se refería, ella explico:

-es que a pesar de que eres callada... muy callada… ¡verdaderamente callada! Bueno, ese no es el punto pero, a pesar de nuestro mal comienzo el primer día, ahora estamos almorzando como dos amigas comunes, ¡como si nada hubiera pasado! Eso me pone muy feliz, sabes escuchar y me has acompañado a todos lodos desde que nos conocimos, bueno, solo hemos estado en la escuela y aquí, pero, es como si fuéramos amigas de infancia, por eso eres muy divertida IA- termino de hablar Gumi para ver que la peliblanca anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta con una velocidad impresionante.

**"el sujeto de experimentación, expone abiertamente cada una de sus facetas y variabilidad de sentimientos hacia el investigador, habla de una manera que cree saber que ha sucedido en el transcurso de estos cuatro días y una hora desde el inicio de la investigación, el sujeto posiblemente sienta atracción por su superior, cayendo en la teoría de la transferencia de Sigmund Freud"**

-veo que estas muy entretenida… ¿eh? ¿Ese no es Piko de la escuela?- pregunto Gumi mirando al albino cerca del parque donde ellas estuvieron.

IA miro brevemente, notando de inmediato que era su compañero de clase, pero no respondió la pregunta de la peliverde, por lo que ella decidido continuar hablando.

-¿Qué hará por aquí?... ¡oh santa zanahoria! ¡Esa es la sempai Luka!- una cabellera rosa parecía ser el objetivo de Piko, Gumi e IA miraban atentamente al chico que se acercaba lentamente a la pelirosa.

-Piko se detuvo frente a la sempai… ¿Qué querrá con ella?...- comenzó a narrar Gumi como si de un partido de soccer se tratase, a lo que IA continuo viendo y escuchando lo de su compañera.

-¿Qué es eso?... parece una caja… ¡OMZ! ¡Piko se le está declarando a Luka-sempai!-

* * *

**Neruso: OMZ?**

**Neria: es un variable de OMG.**

**se les agradece a las personas que nos leen y se les podrá agradecer mas a las que nos dejan reviews:**

**NekoVampirezaChibiGirl: si, en lo esencial tratamos que IA pareciera ser "demasiado lista para este mundo"... no, no es un alíen .. un GumixIA? a lo mucho sera un IAx******* no te lo diré arruinaría la sorpresa, pero eso si, IA sufrirá por el amor, algo que nunca había sentido antes. gracias!**

**Akira Grit Akaku: gracias por tu comentario! me ha dado mucha elegria que te gustara, mmm... no, no sera un GumixIA lamento decepcionarte, pero habra algunos chicos en el transcurso de la historia, espero que nos sigas leyendo aun si no es un fic yuri! gracias!**

**Neria: x q no respondí nada yo?**

**Neruso: en el próximo tu escribirás todo... ademas, este capitulo yo lo subí y tu solo mirabas...**

**Neruso y Neria: Gracias por leernos y esperamos de ustedes!**


	3. Experimento de campo, parte 2

**Neria: hola! buenas noches! espero q hayan tenido un lindo dia. en lo q a mi respecta fue uno d los mejores. saben cada vez que veo q uno d las fic q m gustan tiene nuevo capitulo, me pongo muy feliz y espero que sea d su agrado esta segunda parte d lo sucedido en el parque con IA y Gumi. muy posiblemente este capitulo d lugar al inicio d una enemistad muy fuerte. pero eso dpenderá d como les parezca a ustedes!.**

**Neruso: ...**

**Neria: sin mas q decir, ademas q: Mako-chan! ya leímos tu mensaje! gracias x acordarte d nosotros aun cuando estas tan lejos! cuídate!te amamos!**

**Neruso: ...**

**Neria: Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Experimento de campo parte-2**

**"Excelente, un estímulo interviniente ha aparecido, aunque… ¿no son las confesiones parte de la vida del adolescente? Me parece que tendré que tomar un poco de información de este suceso tan inoportuno"**

IA se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de Gumi en el instante. Con determinación comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus objetivos de investigación, la peliverde se apresuró a preguntar a su amiga que por alguna razón se había levantado sin decir nada.

-IA… ¿A dónde vas?- interrogo llevándose una papa frita a la boca, la peliblanca se detuvo y miro de hombros a Gumi.

-Espérame aquí verde Kelly… ya vuelvo- su cabeza miro una vez más hacia enfrente y camino al parque.

-¿Verde… Kelly?, ¡IA espérame!- Gumi siguió a su amiga con cierta desconfianza al lugar donde se dirigía.

****En el parque****

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto una chica con cabellera rosa, junto a ella se encontraba una rubia y una de cabello morado, las tres chicas miraban atentas a un pequeño albino.

-yo… esperaba… yo- hablo Piko con una muy notable cara de pánico.

El chico había entregado a Luka, dos entradas para el cine, esperando una oportunidad de una cita con la chica de sus sueños. La situación se había tensado cuando llegaron las amigas de la pelirosa, Lily la rubia y Yukari la pelimorada.

-¿En serio crees tener oportunidad con Luka? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?- hablo Lily suponiendo la situación en este intrépido encuentro.

-Luka, si aceptas esto, tu popularidad bajaría mucho- inquirió la pelimorada a su amiga de cabello rosa.

Piko sentía una enorme presión en su ser, ver a aquellas tres chicas discutiendo lo que van a hacer con él, le ponía muy nervioso, constantemente tragaba saliva y se preguntaba a sí mismo "como una charla uno a uno se había convertido en un triángulo de dolor". Mientras tanto, IA se acercaba más a la zona donde se encontraban las cuatro personas. Siendo interceptada por Gumi a escasos metros de llegar al lugar.

-¿¡Qué haces!? No puedes llegar así como así y mirar como si nada pasara- la peliverde había detenido a su amiga tomándola de los brazos y colocándose justo en frete de ella.

-Al menos… escondámonos detrás de esos árboles- avanzaron hasta ocultarse detrás de unos árboles cercanos, de esta forma verían y escucharían todo lo necesario.

-¿Quiénes son ellas, verde Kelly?- dijo IA mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba del antebrazo un poco de salsa de tomate que había dejado la peliverde cuando la sujeto.

-¿verde Kelly?, ¿Por qué me dices así?- pregunto algo confundida Gumi ante el llamado de su amiga.

-Responde a mi interrogante…- insistió IA mientras guardaba el pañuelo lila en su bolsillo.

-¡Ha!, ok… las tres pertenecen al tercer año, la chica de cabello morado es Yukari Yuzuki, ex-integrante del consejo estudiantil, dicen que dejo su puesto de secretaria para poder atender a Luka-sempai, según algunos otros rumores ella quiere convertirse en manager de ídolos… La chica que sonríe mucho, es Lily Magane, amiga íntima de Luka-sempai y… prima mía, ella es algo mal hablada y muy creída, según me contaron, desde lo sucedido con Luka-sempai, se ha vuelto muy autoritaria… Ahora la principal causa de todo esto, Luka Megurine, es una chica muy popular en el instituto, hace como dos meses, entró en un concurso de ídolos adolescentes y tal parece que gano, desde entonces aparece en revistas y ya ha salido en televisión cantando. Su popularidad voló por los aires, los chicos están locos por ella… y Piko era uno de ellos, nunca creí que fuera a hacer algo como esto- termino de explicar Gumi, para luego retornar la vista al cuarteto de personas.

-¿Qué tan lejos creíste que podías llegar conmigo?- una vos muy madura se escuchó, proveniente de Luka, llamando la atención de la peliverde e IA.

Luka avanzo un poco, llegando a donde se encontraba su pretendiente, sus miradas se cruzaron, un fuerte sonido de ruptura se escuchó. Cuatro pedazos de papel cayeron al piso, frente al pequeño Piko, dos muy delicadas manos blancas alzadas justo arriba de los pedazos de entradas, los espectadores de tal acto miraron con ojos muy abiertos, viendo como un albino caía de rodillas al piso. Lily sonreía muy satisfecha, mientras Yukari parecía susurrar un "bien hecho" con sus labios, Gumi cubría su boca con ambas manos, incrédula de tal acción de la pelirosa, pero por otro lado, para IA esto se había salido de sus propios parámetros.

**"¿Qué se supone que es esto?, ¿Una declaración fallida? o ¿Una difamación publica?... desorden… desorden por todos lados. Cae en obviedad que blanco lino tuvo un fatal error en su propuesta, por otro lado, magenta tiene demasiada experiencia como para manejar maduramente una situación así… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió entonces?, una mala elección por parte de magenta es lo único que puede llegar a ser una hipótesis, si quiero saber con exactitud los pensamientos de magenta… será necesaria una intervención"**

El trió de estudiantes de tercer año, comenzaron a retirarse como si lo ocurrido fuera algo de todos los días. Luka peino su cabello con una mano en señal de superioridad, la rubia junta suyo reía a carcajadas de lo sucedido con Piko, el estudiante de primer año, quien parecía no recuperarse de su choque emocional. Gumi noto como su compañera salía de su escondite y caminaba en dirección a las tres chicas, esta intento detenerla pero llego tarde. IA se encontraba justo frente a frente del trió, comenzando a hablar la peliblanca:

-Es interesante como alguien con posiblemente experiencia de sobra en relaciones personales, haya cometido tal error en una disolución de una declaración- aun tras las gafas, los ojos de IA parecían fríos y convincentes, haciendo que el trio se detuviera a escuchar.

-¿Disculpa?- se adelantó Yukari al ver a la chica frente suya.

-Tus actos son demasiado banales como para demostrar que seas alguien de un grado de experiencia respetable, incluso me has hecho creer que no tienes suficiente intelecto como para manejar algo como esto- dirigió sus palabras a Luka, mientras esta comenzaba a mostrar una pequeña irritación por los comentarios de IA.

-¿¡Qué has dicho simplona!?- grito Lily tratando de defender a su amiga.

-Lily, tranquilízate… ¿Cuál es punto al que quieres llegar?- tranquilizo Luka a su compañera de rubios cabellos, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Sus ojos se posaron en IA, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Meramente una pregunta similar a aparecido en mi consiente, de la cual tú, señorita magenta, eres cómplice de esta horrorosa sensación de insatisfacción- se expresó IA, para luego observar al chico que recibía ayuda de Gumi para levantarse. Luka y las otras chicas miraron al pequeño Piko que era asistido por la peliverde, encontrando "la quinta pata al gato" como dicen.

-¿Esto se debe por él?- Luka volteo y camino enfrente de IA, esta parecía una niña si se le comparaba en altura a la pelirosa.

-¿Tanto te tardaste en darte cuenta?, indudablemente me estoy acercando a la razón para tal comportamiento infantil- miro hacia arriba aun mostrando su fría expresión.

-¡Cómo te atreves!, ¡Acaso no sabes quién es ella!, ¡apártate ahora cría!- grito Lily muy eufórica por la forma de hablar de IA.

-Chica, se nota que eres lista, así que has nos el favor de dejar de molestar a Luka y veté, antes que te metas en muchos problemas- advirtió Yukari tratando de evitar una disputa.

-Ya las oíste… apártate de mi camino y no me molestes, si no quieres que te borre del mapa- cruzándose de brazos, levanto su barbilla levemente y miro a IA, Luka se sentía superior y lo demostraba con aires de victoria.

-¿Tanto helio tienes en tu cabeza?- Gumi levanto su vista para presenciar como su amiga aún mantenía su posición sin amedrentarse.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Luka frunciendo el ceño.

-Sin mencionar la falta de audición, puede que tu cráneo este repleto de una mezcla dispareja de aire y helio, lo que explica que tus pensamientos sean tan plásticos como tu imagen, por supuesto hablando hipotéticamente, ya que para que un individuo de tal línea social, solo tenga pensamientos superficiales que lo crean supuestamente superior a la clase media. Pues tengo algo que contarte querida magenta- IA avanzo, haciendo que Luka retrocediera con cada paso que daba su contraparte.

-Tu existencia solo es permanente mientras aquella clase social que ves lo diga, sin uno solo de ellos, no serias más que mugre en la uña del pie, un ser por debajo de los que creías que te amaban, si pensabas que te seguirán "queriendo" por tu imagen, estas muy equivocada. Respecto al mundo en el que vives, una arruga en ese rostro marcara el inicio de una desdichada vivencia. Tu familia, tus "amigos", los fans a los que pisoteabas constantemente, los perderás como perdió Aquiles su vida…- cada palabra, cada frase hacia que Luka se sintiera más pequeña que su contrincante.

-Su talón de Aquiles, tu propio talón: miedo a sentirte inferior como lo demuestras ahora. Por lo menos tu sistema nervioso es sincero, no puedes engañar a ese sentimiento, no puedes engañar a esa modulación de neurotransmisores en tu cabeza… el sentirte menor es natural y solo lo sacas a flote, cuando alguien hace que pongas "el rabo entre las patas"- Luka miro a su mano izquierda la cual no dejaba de temblar, llevo su mano a sus espaldas y trato de calmarse, pero le fue inútil al presenciar esos ojos azules que demostraban frialdad frente suyo.

La pelirosa se sintió insignificante, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica menor la humillara tan mal?, su boca no podía salir nada más que el aire que exhalaba de sus pulmones. Preocupadas por la situación, Yukari y Lily se acercaron a Luka, llamando la atención de esta.

-Vámonos… que no te importe nada lo que diga esta igualada…- hablo Lily con un muy claro tono de angustia en su voz.

El trió de chicas se fue, sin antes mirar a sus espaldas a aquella silueta sonriente de cabello blanco… pasando junto a una muy sorprendida Gumi y un muy asombrado Piko, ellos caminaron hacia IA y la peliverde comenzó a hablar mientras extendía los brazos:

-Eso… fue… ¡Asombroso!- dijo muy exaltada.

-Cuando hablaste te sentí tan fría como el hielo, ¡Luka no dijo nada! , ¡OMZ!-continuo expresándose Gumi de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

IA miro de reojo al albino, encontrando en él una inmensa sonrisa que le trajo dudas a su mente, Piko bajo la cabeza y dijo con voz muy suave:

-Muchas gracias…- IA se quitó las gafas, saco un pequeño estuche negro y las guardo dentro de él. Observo detenidamente al albino, este se sonrojo y aparto la vista de la peliblanca.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto IA, deteniendo en seco a Gumi y mandando a volar por los aires los sentimientos de Piko.

En una casa muy lujosa y con un amplio patio, se encontraba en la entrada Luka, quien abría la puerta rápido, azotando fuertemente al entrar a su hogar, llamando la atención de una señora de color de cabello muy similar al suyo.

-¿Lukita?, ¿Estas bien?- salió de la cocina la madre de la mencionada.

-¡HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito con fuerza Luka, provocando que la espátula que cargaba su madre cayera al piso.

Continuo gritando mientras subía apresurada a su habitación, su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas levemente. Sus hermanos salieron asustados de sus cuartos, mirando con oídos tapados como su hermana pasaba con pasos pesados y rápidos, al llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro en ella, azotando con fuerza la puerta, mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama. Sus ojos rojos y su cara como un tomate, salió de entre la inmensa cantidad de almohadas, hablando con mucha furia en su voz:

-¡Me las pagaras!- dijo para luego comenzar a gritar sobre sus almohadas de nuevo.

* * *

**Neria: esperamos q les haya gustado y djen sus reviews del capitulo :3**

**Neruso: ... puedo decir algo?**

**Neria: no... ahora a responder a los reviews del capitulo anterior! ay Dios! q emoción! XD**

**Kamirin-chan: un YumaxIA? eso es muy tentador. sin duda el tendría un papel muy grande en el fic. asi q no te decepcionaremos! gracias x el comentario!**

**Akira Grit Akaku: siiiiii fue muy gracioso como IA puso el nombre a la investigación usando las iniciales d Gumi, espero q si lees este capitulo, te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. y perdón de nuevo x q el fic no es yuri... yo haré uno luego sin mi hermano, es q el es tan conservador y... bueno, no le gusta esas cosas, no leemos luego XD**

**Neria: pedimos perdón a los fans d Luka, necesitábamos una antagonista q pareciera diva(pero d esas divas creídas como ***** *****)**** nos leemos luego en el siguente capitulo y djen sus reviews q eso ayuda mucho! Adios! XD**

**Neruso:... nos leemos luego!**

**Neruso: se suponía q no dirías nada!(saca un bate y le da en la cabeza a Neruso XDD)**


	4. El entorno es importante

**Bueno, ya lo sabemos, nos tardamos mucho en actualizar, nuestras disculpas, y la única escusa que les podemos dar es: aun estábamos en la universidad, hace tan solo siete días salimos y apenas un día(osea ayer) cumplimos años(si cumplimos años en el mismo día que los gemelos kagamine), yo(Neruso) pensaba en publicarlo ayer, pero yo tuve que hacer el pastel de nuestro cumpleaños mientras ALGUIEN salia a comprarse un regalo...(seria genial que me escuchara o leyera esta... pero estoy yo solo as que no se puede)**

**mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto y por capítulo es más largo de los normales, también les diré que me disculpo por no actualizar en un día en especifico, ahora actualizaremos (o yo o mi hermana) cada 15 días, por lo que esperen apar ente nuevo año, el 15 de enero un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic.  
**

**Gracias por leernos y que lo disfruten.**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"El entorno es importante"**

****Preparatoria Kotogakko****

—La URSS, había decidido comenzar una carrera armamentista, así igualaría las fuerzas de su primer contrincante, la USA, con la preocupación…— La clase de historia llevaba ya una hora de haber comenzado.

Su impartidor Alfons Bignner, era un hombre extranjero de mediana edad, su principal característica era aquella enorme cicatriz en su frente; Big Al lo apodaban y era uno de los mejores maestros de la preparatoria, siendo uno de los pocos que llevaban la atención de IA.

Una semana había pasado ya desde el incidente con la "diva" Luka Megurine, muchos rumores se habían levantado acerca de ese increíble suceso: desde una simple burla de IA, hasta el curioso acontecimiento de una supuesta pelea de la pelirosa contra la peliblanca. Gumi muy preocupada que hablaran mal de su nueva amiga, trato lo más posible de desmentir esos rumores, incluso el de una relación de Piko e IA, llamando la atención del primero que no afirmaba o negaba ese susodicho rumor. Por otro lado, la peliblanca parecía inmune ante los comentarios y preguntas de sus compañeros de clase, a los que les respondía con un: "sucesos indelebles se pintan en mi alma, palabras pasajeras no llegan a tocarla" dejando a más de uno con dudas más grandes que antes. En tanto por el lado de Luka, evitaba responder y evadía el tema, ahogando más así a los curiosos, pero siempre mostraba una cara de disgusto ante el nombramiento de la peliblanca.

Gumi había continuado reuniéndose con IA, para la "recopilación de la información", cada charla que tenía la peliblanca con su sujeto, parecía acercarse más al origen del comportamiento del adolescente común, según IA. En su casa, sus padres comenzaron a sentirse más felices de los cambios en el comportamiento de su hija; en especial su madre, quien no veía en momento de conocer a la tal Gumi que había generado todo esto.

Los padres de la peliblanca habían quedado asombrados por una pregunta que había hecho IA hace tres días, que para otros padres seria común, pero para ellos no.

****Flash back****

—Requiero de su autorización para la realización de un almuerzo el día diecisiete de este mes, en la residencia Megpoid— Hablo IA, mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá azul de la sala.

Su padre quien estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella, bajo el periódico que ojeaba, quedando muy asombrado de la pregunta de su hija, llegando a tan solo segundos de la propuesta, apareció la madre de IA, mirando la escena un poco extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?— Se acercó a su esposo mientras se quitaba el delantal blanco que traía.

—IA quiere ir a la casa de una amiga…— Respondió para su esposa, aun con incredulidad en su voz.

—¡Oh!, la casa de Gumi me imagino, por supuesto que puedes ir— Tomo rumbo la madre hacia su hija que permanecía sentada.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de IA y dio un beso en la mejilla de la peliblanca, esta no reprocho ninguna de las muestras de afecto de su madre, recibiendo un gran abrazo luego de los besos.

—Pero tienes que volver antes de las cinco, ¿está bien?— Miro con una radiante sonrisa la madre de la peliblanca a la segunda.

—Está bien— Respondió con neutralidad, mirando luego a su padre que aun permanecía levemente sorprendido.

—Tendré que hacer un delicioso estofado para agradecerle a la familia de la chica, ¡es lo menos que puedo hacer!— IA y su padre miraban como la señora de la casa estaba muy convencida de hacer dicho agradecimiento.

—Bueno, espero conocer pronto a esa Gumi… quisiera saber que hizo para cambiarte tanto— hablo el señor del hogar, diciendo lo último susurrando para que su hija no lo escuchase.

****Fin del Flash back****

La clase había terminado y por alguna razón, el salón completo olía a estofado de verduras. Efectivamente, IA entregado el estofado en la escuela, lo que provoco que la olla llenara el ambiente con su fragante olor a los estudiantes del salón 2-C. Más de algún rugido de estómago se escuchaba en el remoto silencio, incluso, el de uno de los maestros, llevándose muchas carcajadas de sus alumnos. Gumi fue advertida de no comer en medio de la clase, IA no sentía remordimiento de nada, mientras más rápido entregara el paquete que le había entregado su madre, más rápido dejaría de cargar con una olla tan pesada, la peliverde no la culpaba, sabía que su amiga no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

—Miku, ya termine la limpieza, me tengo que ir— anuncio Gumi a la chica de cabellos aguamarina que cargaba un pequeño bote de basura.

—¿A dónde vas con tana prisa?—pregunto Miku colocando el basurero en el piso.

—Iré a almorzar con IA a mi casa, ella me está esperando— Dijo Gumi colocando la escoba en el locker de limpieza.

—¿IA? Te llevas muy bien con ella a pesar que es muy callada— Afirmo Miku mientras se acercaba a Gumi.

—Sí, ella es muy divertida, además de ser súper lista, es muy interesante pasar tiempo con ella— Hablo la peliverde mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón.

—Muy bien, espero que la pasen bien y… ¡cuídense en el camino!— Casi gritando la última parte, ya que Gumi había dejado el salón muy rápido.

* * *

IA esperaba en la salida de la escuela, justamente a un lado de la reja que dividía la institución de la calles. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas a causa del frio, para ella no había mejor época que la invernal, mucho más tranquila que en la ajetreada época de verano, o de la cursi primavera y sin olvidar los ruidosos otoños con todos esos fuegos artificiales. El invierno, le traía calma y sobre todo alegra, aun cuando no lo notasen, IA era más feliz en ese tiempo.

**"¿Por qué será que los buenos tiempos terminan tan pronto?, ya comienzan a sentirse los olores de los brotes que se convertirán en flores, mi dulce ambiente cambia y se lleva consigo la calma de una época sedentaria…"**

La peliblanca lleva su mano derecha al bolcillo de su chaqueta, sacando de este una especie de aparato. Una grabadora era lo que sostenía, oprimió el botón que exponía un círculo rojo sobre si y acerco a su boca el aparato.

—Sesión número 9, acontecimiento: ir al entorno de desarrollo familiar del individuo uno, razón: el lugar de desarrollo familiar es uno de los punto de inicio del comportamiento de sujeto, por lo tanto, conocer aquel sitio, será el punto de partida y enlace del experimento.

—¡IIIIIAAAAAAA!— La mencionada miro a la peliverde que corría hacia ella con una olla en sus manos—Ya podemos irnos, ¡ya quiero probar esto!— Dijo Gumi mostrando lo que llevaba en las manos, IA guardo en su bolcillo la grabadora.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar, por lo que parecía, en dirección opuesta a la casa de IA. El camino era tan nuevo para ella como los temas de los que hablaba la peliverde. La peliblanca poso sus ojos en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, notando que no pasaban de las doce y media del día, llevaban caminando media hora, lo cual exasperaba a IA. Gumi repentinamente cambio de tema, algo muy usual en las conversaciones de la peliverde.

—IA, al llegar a mi casa, no te alarmes si escuchas a mi hermano y mi padre pelear, sus peleas son casi siempre de cosas sin sentido, además, a ellos les gusta mucho el béisbol, papá influyo mucho para que le gustara tanto a mi hermano mayor como al menor. Onii-san es algo distraído, pero es muy amable, Otooto-san es muy niño aun, por lo que es algo egoísta y tímido con los desconocidos, papá es muy estricto, pero no te preocupes, es muy tranquilo usualmente— Gumi continuo hablando de sus familia, a lo que IA mostro atención completa a lo que decía su compañera, notando de inmediato el vacío en sus comentarios.

**"Ausencia materna… ¿Por qué no habla de ella?"**

El andar de ambas continuo, hasta llegar a la casa de la peliverde, esta tomo la perilla de la puerta principal y abrió, diciendo al entrar:

—¡Estoy en casa!— Al instante, en el fondo del pasillo dentro del hogar, apareció un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años.

—¡Onee-san bienvenida!— Corrió en dirección de la peliverde, abrazando lo que podía alcanzar de su hermana mayor.

—Hola Ryuuto, ¿Esta papá y Onii-san?— Dijo mirando a un pequeño peliverde que abrazaba sus piernas.

—¡Siiii!, estábamos viendo el partido— Gumi le dio la olla a Ryuuto, este la tomo y miro extrañado al objeto que había pasado a él—Onee-san, ¿Qué es?— Hablo el pequeño, tratando de cargar la olla que abarcaba ambas nanos del niño.

—Es un estofado que nos regaló la familia de IA… Ella es IA, IA él es mi hermano menor, Ryuuto— presento la peliverde.

El pequeño niño miro a la mencionada, quien aún estaba en el marco de la puerta sin entrar completamente en la casa. La peliblanca saco el estuche de lentes y los saco de este, se los colocó y miro al pequeño.

—Hola…— Ryuuto abandono el lugar y corrió en dirección de un cuarto que parecía ser la cocina, Gumi al ver esto quiso agregar:

—Disculpa IA, ya se le pasara, ¡vamos! te presentare al resto— Dijo tomando el abrigo de IA y colocando lo en un perchero junto al suyo.

Cerraron la perta detrás de ellas, para luego caminar hasta una entrada a lo que parecía ser la sala. El televisor esta encendido y el canal que sintonizaba era el de deportes. Gumi invito a IA a pasar con una señal, al entrar la peliverde dijo:

—Ya volví papá— Al escuchar esto, de un enorme sofá salió un hombre adulto.

Facciones fuertes, cabello corto y de una tonalidad verdosa, parecía tener un ceño fruncido permanente en su rostro, lo cual confundía ya que exponía una enorme sonrisa, su ropa era simple y dejaban ver unos enormes brazos que asustaban a cualquiera por el tamaño de los músculos, en su brazo derecho había un tatuaje que decía "Tomoki" puesto en una cinta sobre un corazón. Este se acercó a las chicas y saludo:

—¡Bienvenida Gumi!, imagino que es tu amiga…— Dijo mientas señalaba a IA.

—¡Sí!, su nombre es IA— La peliblanca se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.

—Bienvenida, siéntete como en casa— Añadió luego el padre de Gumi mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Has visto a Onii-san?, es que, creí que estaría aquí contigo— pregunto la peliverde a su padre, este se detuvo.

—Acaba de subir a su habitación… debe de estar molesto porque su equipo perdió el juego— Apago el televisor—La cena ya está lista, vamos a comer… no te preocupes por él, ya bajara.

* * *

Ya en el comedor la comida estaba servida, IA e había sentado en el lugar que le correspondía a Gumi y ella en el de su hermano, el estofado que había traído la peliblanca, fue el primero en ser comido, dejando solamente para una porción. El pequeño Ryuuto se sentó voluntariamente junto a IA, quedando frente a su padre que comía junto a Gumi, la peliblanca no se sentía nada incomoda, ni por las preguntas que hacia el padre de la peliverde, la cual respondía a cada interrogante, claro, si sabía la respuesta. Ryuuto miraba de vez en cuando a IA y mostraba cierta curiosidad por ella.

—Disculpen la tardanza— Se escuchó la vos de un chico detrás de la peliblanca.

—Sí que eses un mal perdedor Gumiya— Se burló el padre a un peliverde que entraba a la cocina, este se parecía mucho a los demás miembros de la casa, por lo que es fácil suponer que era el hijo restante y el hermano mayor de Gumi.

El joven con apariencia decaída se sentó en el único lugar que quedaba, tomo el plato que estaba frente suyo y se sirvió a sí mismo la comida, al llevarse la primera cucharada del estofado, se detuvo y saboreo mejor la comida, encontrando una diferencia notable en el alimento, sin darle más importancia sus verdosos ojos se posaron en una mano con características femeninas, lo que le llamo la atención.

—Gumi… ¿no dijiste que tus uñas siempre iban a ser de color verde?— Tomo la mano y señalo a las uñas que exponían el rosa natural de los dedos.

—…

Las miradas se cruzaron y más de alguna con cierto aire de exasperación, Gumiya noto de inmediato que su hermana se encontraba un lado de su padre, confundiéndolo y pensando ¿a quién había tomado de la mano?, su vista se miró el rostro de la chica a la que sostenía su mano, encontrando en el acto a IA muy tranquila ante todo el caso. La sorpresa fue inmensa y soltando la mano de la peliblanco este comenzó a decir:

—¡Discúlpame!

**"Nota: en ciertos experimentos suelen aparecer estímulos intervinientes, aun cuando el estímulo es parte del entorno donde vive el sujeto, este debe ser eliminado en la toma de notas de la recopilación de información"**

—¡Onii-san!, ¡Eres un tonto!— Estallo en sonrojo Gumi mientras le gritaba a su hermano—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan distraído?

—Lo siento… acabo de despertarme luego de la decepción del juego— Se excusó el peliverde.

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!— Continúo con su enojo Gumi, empezando a realizar un berrinche— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mí invitada?

—¿yo que?, ¡Debiste haberme avisado que ella ya estaba aquí!— Comenzó a pararse de la silla al igual que Gumi.

—¡Ok!, ¡Ya basta de todo este parloteo!— Hablo el padre de ambos sin llegar a ser escuchado por los jóvenes.

—…— IA observaba como esta pequeña y disfuncional familia discutía, mirando luego al pequeño Ryuuto que estaba aún al lado de ella.

Él saco de su bolcillo algo y extendió la mano tratando de darle lo que había sacado a IA, la peliblanca movió su mano y dejo que el pequeño le diera el objeto. Al sentir el toque de lo que parecía alguna clase de lápiz, IA miro a su mano encontrando en ella un crayón de color blanco, Ryuuto miro a la peliblanca y esta pensó:

**"Coloración blanca en un crayón, muy poco valorada he inservible para los niños, un presente de un grado de importancia leve para este niño, ¿será que significa algo más?"**

—Gracias por la comida, me retiro…— Al momento todos se callaron, IA se levantó de su asiento, camino en dirección de la puerta ignorando los espera de su compañera Gumi.

Todos los presentes vieron como la peliblanca dejaba el comedor, dos de ellos reprocharon a Gumiya, creían que él había sido el culpable de la repentina salida de la chica. El peliverde camino y salió de la cocina.

—¡Espera!— Detuvo Gumiya a IA quien comenzaba a colocarse el abrigo en la entrada—Lamento todo lo que paso, no era mi intención faltarte l respeto, es solo que… ha pasado tiempo desde que ha habido otra mujer en casa, aparte de mi hermana y confundí la situación.

—…

—Eres callada ¿verdad?— La pregunta queda en el aire, al igual que el primer comentario de Gumiya, IA quien aún estaba de espalda, dio la vuelta y miro al peliverde.

—"Yo que crecí dentro de un árbol

Tendría mucho que decir,

Pero aprendí tanto silencio

Que tengo mucho que callar…"— se expresó la peliblanca, dejando a los intrépidos que escuchaban todo desde la cocina, con más dudas en sus cabezas.

Gumiya abandono el lugar y salió directo a las escaleras, IA miro con indiferencia a lo que acababa de pasar, era común, siempre que ella decía algo, los demás seres nunca la entendían, terminaban con mas que preguntan en su interior. Ella sabía que eso siempre iba a pasar, aun cuando solo existía una persona que la comprendía. De la cocina salió Gumi con disculpas y esperanzas de que la peliblanca se quedase, IA no se iba por lo sucedido, sino porque el ambiente le parecía demasiado bueno para ella, y eso le traía dolores en la cabeza.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, los que presenciaban desde la puerta de la cocina, pudieron ver a Gumiya bajar con una caja en mano, su hermana que aún estaba con IA en la puerta, observo como el peliverde caminaba hacia ellas mientras buscaba en la caja algo, al estar frente a la peliblanca, Gumiya saco un pequeño libro y abrió este en un ligar que estaba asignado con un papel de color rojo. Gumi vio extrañada a su hermano quien sostenía la caja con una mano y con la otra el libro.

—"Y eso se conoce creciendo

Sin otro goce que crecer

Sin más pasión que la substancia,

Sin más acción que la inocencia,

Y por dentro el tiempo dorado

Hasta que la altura lo llama

Para convertirlo en naranja…"— termino de hablar el joven, IA miro a los ojos de Gumi para entender como afectaba esto en el ambiente.

Gumi miraba con ojos muy abiertos a su hermano, parecía asombrada, como si tal actos en su hermano no fuesen creíbles, un poco más al fondo del pasillo, el padre de ambos tenía la misma mirada que su hija. Esto trajo algunas expectativas a la mente IA, ella reacciono rápido y continuo con su recitar.

—"Espíritu sin nombre,

Indefinible esencia,

Yo vivo con la vida

Sin forma de la idea.

Yo nado en el vacío,

Del sol tiemblo en la hoguera,

Palpito entre las sombras y floto con las nieblas…"— termino la peliblanca de hablar, unos momentos después, Gumiya comenzó a buscar dentro de la caja hasta encontrar un papel algo viejo y roto, empezando a leer de este:

—…"Yo soy el fleco de oro

De la lejana estrella;

Yo soy de la alta luna

La luz tibia y serena…"—Como si de una batalla se tratase, poemas y versos se lanzaron al aire, Haikus y rimas tanto extranjeros como culturales hicieron que los oídos de los presentes, escucharan la belleza de palabras ordenas con inteligencia y pasión, no fue hasta que se tocó un Haiku de siglo dieciocho que hizo callar al joven.

—"El vidrio frio

Condensa a la niebla

Sin alterarse.

Roza el viento

Robándole el calor

Al cuerpo tibio.

Árbol sin hojas

Aguardas sin apuro

Tiempos mejores…"— IA se encontraba sentada en la forma tradicional japonesa, con ambas manos sobre sus piernas y su espalda recta, siendo sus pies el cojín de que sostenía su cuerpo. Vista al frente, notando como du "contrincante" buscaba el haiku correcto.

Gumiya estaba hecho un desorden, aquella caja que había traído se encontraba vacía, su contenido se encontraba en el piso, libros, papeles y notas, se podían ver junto al peliverde. Gumi, Ryuuto y su padre, miraban desde las escaleras intentando comprender como se había iniciado todo el embrollo de los poemas.

—Creo que Onii-san ya no sabe cuál es...— Hablo Gumi, siendo escuchada por su padre y su hermano.

—Era obvio… Él nunca encontrara todas las respuestas en esa vieja caja… tu madre intento saberlo y también fallo— La peliverde miro a su padre, notando que algo parecido había pasado antes.

—Padre…— Musito Gumi.

—Mañana te lo contare todo— El hombre de cabello similar a sus hijos se puso de pie, camino en rumbo de su primogénito, quien aún buscaba en el desorden el haiku correcto. IA al notar la aproximación del hombre se levantó y dijo:

—Esto ha terminado, aun te falta mucho para poder seguirme el ritmo… cambia tus inútiles métodos de aprendizaje y lee para aprender, no, para memorizar— Gumiya derrotado, miro a los papeles en el piso, sintiendo como pasaba aquella chica junto a él.

IA exponía su natural rostro tranquilo y frió, al pasar junto al señor Megpoid, se detuvo he hizo una reverencia ante él, al levantarse continuo caminando hasta llegar a su compañera que aguardaba en las escaleras.

—¿Puedo volver mañana?— Pregunto la peliblanca a Gumi.

* * *

IA se había despedido de todos, incluso parecía que el pequeño Ryuuto le había dicho adiós. Ella volvería mañana a la misma hora, para conocer más a la familia del experimento, según ella, los resultados habían lanzado números escasos, por lo que sería necesario más visitas de las que ella esperaba, extendiendo, la investigación un poco más de tiempo. IA se detuvo, no a causa de sus pensamientos, sino, porque un peliverde estaba en su camino.

—Sabes… estos poemas me los dejo mi madre y pienso dejar en alto su nombre, la próxima vez, no perderé— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—…— IA se mantuvo en silencio y observo a Gumiya que aún seguía hablando.

—Soy Gumiya Megpoid, mucho gusto—Dijo extendiendo la mano para que la peliblanca la estrechase.

—…— IA saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo coloco en la mano del peliverde y estrecho su mano—IA Aria…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que nos ayuden a aumentar nuestro autoestima con algunos reviews, cuídense y miren a ambos lados de la calle cuando crucen. ADIÓS!  
**


End file.
